To understand operation of a specific component in a circuit it is often necessary to characterize individual signals of the device while it is connected to other functional components. Where the signals are carried by connections which are not readily accessible, such as ball grid arrays, it can be very difficult to find an exposed trace or lead to probe with test equipment. Interposers are used to provide access to a signal from outside the footprint of the component. Often interposers are large socket type assemblies with long complex traces that introduce parasitics into the signal.